


Hitochigae

by Violet_libra



Category: Code Geass, Detective Conan, Kuroshitsuji, MythicalDetective Loki, Naruto, Voltes V, Yamato Nadeshiko
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: chapter 1-2 where in facebook.





	Hitochigae

Chapter3  
After two weeks, everything returns to normal. Except for Milly. She was stayed in her seat at break time until lunch. Her friends got worried so they decide to talk to her.

Shirley:"Hey! Girl, are you alright?" "You seems to be upset." What's bothering you?"

Kallen:"Yeah, you look haggard."

The blond lady smiled at them.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

She replied. Her friends stared at her not satisfied.

Kallen:"Tell me, have you sleep with Kabuto last vacation?"

Milly shook her head.

"No. Of course not."

She answered. Later, their history teacher arrive. Seems like the prof got eight lives left on him.

"Good day children."

"Since I came from an injury, no lesson for now."

The students let out a sigh of relief.

"But.."

All of them got silent.

"We're having a long quiz."

He finish with a smirk. Students buzz their seat mates all at the same time. Kabuto just stared at the window. He was silent and he felt lazy to think for the long quiz.

Context: Hours later , the quiz were finish . All of the students look haggard except Kabuto .   
Their teacher stare at him and smirk. The student glare in reply and shift his attention to the window. All of the students   
except Kabuto slowly exit the classroom.

He was left behind . Millie excuse her self to her friends and alby that she wants to talk to her bf alone. So they decide to left her behind. Both of the were now alone in their classroom. Kabuto gaze at her and sigh.

" What do you want?"

He ask in a bored tone.

" Nothing. I was just..."

She replied and blush. Kabuto sigh to the lady and come to her.

" Got cha! "

He exclaim and lay the lady on   
His lap. Millie blush again.

" Uhm.. "

She started.

" Shh... It's not what you have in mind. "

He whisper into her ears. Millie arched her eyebrow.

" Listen. "

He place the box beside her ears. It was the time bomb intended for his next mission.

" Tic ! Tac! Tic! Tac! "

Millie's brows knot.

" What was that?"

She ask curious. Kabuto grins.

" I won't tell. "

He replied smiling. Millie pouts.

" Hmp! you're playing something again. "

She uttered annoyed. Kabuto keep the box away and kiss his gf's neck.

" Yup! I am. It's called teasing. "

Then he kiss her neck again.

Millie moan in lust. On the other hand, Mr. Armstrong check the answer sheets of his students.

" Kabuto Yakushi..."

He uttered .

" You need to continue your mission."

He thought.

" The frame up plan were already accomplished but  
the suspect were still free."

He added.

C3p3  
Lust is the main key to forgot what his task were. After making love to his gf in the classroom, the bachelor felt tired and went straight home.   
Meanwhile, Millie was so happy of what just happened. She thought her bf were gonna abandoned her cause he was already taste her but she was wrong. It seems that Kabuto got addicted to her as if she was a special kind of narcotics.

" That was amazing!"

She thought and blush again.

On the otherhand, the teacher contact Yakushi again. His voice was cold but seems to be irritated.

" Where are you?"

He ask to the bachelor.

The student yawn.

" In our house why?" 

" Idiot! Did you received my text a while ago?" 

He ask mad. 

" Ahm..yeah...but..." 

Kabuto replied. The man start to get angry. 

"What the hell are you doing Yakushi?"

" Where are you right now?" 

He ask him again and becomes furious.   
Kabuto hang up . The line where cut and Mr. Armstrong scream in anger. 

" Damn! That bastard! I got to think of a way to make him do the work."

The prof told himself. Meanwhile, Kabuto  
resume to sleep and totally ignore his profs  
plan. 

" I'm too tired for that. " Got to get some sleep. " 

He mumbled. The next day, 

" Yakushi Kabuto." 

A cold was heard behind the student. His Prof standing behind glaring at him. He turn around and stare at him directly. 

" What's wrong prof?" 

He ask casual. The teacher fist his palm. The bachelor glance at it and turn his back   
to the teacher. 

" Don't worry I'll do the task later after the first period." 

Then he resume walking towards his classroom.

After class, Kabuto resume his mission to continue the exploding those buildings and send terror to the students and teachers. His heart were pounding and jumping due to the excitement but his thoughts wouldn't agree wuth it.

" Damn! Why do I thought of my conscience right now?" This is a real serious mission and my life were at stake. I shouldn't fail him. "

He whisper while massaging his forehead. Preparations were almost done. The bomb were already in their respective positions waiting to be activated. He bit his lips and fist his palm. No one can stop his dark plan and whoever try, he surely crash it.


End file.
